Stay like This
by EveneshBL
Summary: AU Bleach fic, based on Grimmjow Jaggerjack and O.C.
1. Chapter 1 Worries

**Author: **KtromeX3

**Manga Series: **Bleach

**Pairing**: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques / O.C.

**Rating: **NC-17

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques © Kubo Tite | BLEACH**

**Kumiko Alice ** **KtromeX3**

**Author's note: **Nyah. Eve ish here… I finally got off my butt and wrote the first chapter on zee compy…. –patz notebook- 8DD Sooo I WOULD LOVE to hear your opinion, reviews are a must…. Something so awsum cannot be wasted *w* Nu Grimmy in this chapter D: BEWARE! 8DD

P.S. Reviews are still awsum. 8D

**Chapter One**

**-**_Worries…_

She was laying on her bed, curled in a ball. Each time the raindrops hit the window it made her shiver under the covers. Her eyes were closed, trying to ignore the hideous pain she felt.

She trembled by the sound of a door closing downstairs. She prayed it was just her wind, not wanting to speak to anyone.

"Alice!" the door of her room was slammed as the worried male voice loudly echoed.

The girl curled in a ball even more, her back still facing the door.

"Alice…" he spoke again, this time quietly, but still with worry.

Alice trembled again at the contact of his hand on her skin.

"Leave me alone…" he could tell she was in pain only by the sound of her voice. He knew it even before entering the room. This has happened many times, but still, his reaction was always the same.

"Go and take a shower while I clean this mess." he instructed her.

She couldn't do anything but look at the orange haired boy's amber eyes and nod.

He helped her get up and put the cover over her bare body, making her stand on her feet. Alice was able to walk on her own towards the bathroom, but he helped her anyways.

While she took her shower the teen changed the bloody covers on her bed with clean ones, though all of this was painful to him as well.

When he was done, he got downstairs, in the kitchen, making breakfast even if it was rather simple.

He was putting the plates on the table as his ears caught the sound of someone going downstairs.

"Yoh, Alice." he greeted her, this time properly, trying to lighten up her mood with a smile.

Alice silently sat on the table across from him as the boy sat as well. As she extended her hand, she backed away when her tender fingers making contact with the wooden material as if it just burnt her.

"Ichigo… you have to go to school…" she spoke, worried about him often skipping school only because of her.

"You know I'll stay here." he answered non-the-less with chopsticks shoved in his mouth.

"Ichigo…" she named him again, trying to smile, even if it would be a fake one – he always stayed with her, every time that this has happened to her, for 2 months now. "Why are you doing all of this…?"

"I've told you my resolve so many times, Alice…I simply feel it as a must, and you are a dear friend to me… Eve though you can't tell me who is causing you this enormous pain, this is the least I can do… I practically owe you my life." he explained, looking at the table.

The first time this has happened to Alice, was around 2 months ago, and he was the one that found her and helped her. Ichigo said nothing to anyone, Alice has tried telling him not to worry about her, nut it was impossible. She feels guilty each time she gazes his sad face when this happened. Alice even stopped counting the times after the 5th, knowing it wouldn't stop. She just didn't want to remember it,

"Alice?" he spoke out her name.

"Hm?" she shook her head, coming back to reality.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah… guess so." she mumbled, not meeting his anxious face, but feeling it all over her.

She was definitely not okay, but Alice couldn't tell it to him. She had to lie, even if it was killing her. She couldn't make him more worried than how he is now. It would be unforgivable.

When both of them finished, Alice extended her hand to take the plates but Ichigo's arm stopped her.

"I'll do it." He said, getting up, shoving the plates in the sink.

As he did the dishes Alice just sat there and watched his every move. He was always so firm, each time she tried to disobey him, he would make her sit down and rest, Even now, he was doing the housework while she is just sitting there, staring at him. He skipped school every time this happens.

When the water stopped he turned around, and when he faced her, Alice relaxed. There was a small, but pure smile formed on his lips, making her smile back at him.

"Thank you, Ichigo." she uttered, as he extended his hand to get up.

"You don't have to. Now, let's go to your room so you can have some sleep. You look like crap right now." He jokingly said, still smiling.

Small laugh made it's way out of Alice's lips, and this made Ichigo smile even more.

"C'mon now." He said as both of them climbed up stairs.

When they walked in her room, Alice laid on her bed, as Ichigo sat on the chair next to him.

Even though her eyes were closed, Ichigo knew she wasn't asleep.

"Alice… whenever you feel like it you can always talk with me about this about everything. You don't have to face the pain all by yourself." he mumbled, looking at the girl.

"Thank you for being such an awesome and good friend, Ichigo…" Alice spoke, silently accepting his offer, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 Variance

**Author: **KtromeX3

**Manga Series: **Bleach

**Pairing**: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques / O.C.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques © Kubo Tite | BLEACH**

**Kumiko Alice © KtromeX3**

**Author's note: **Okay. I'm lazy. And I'm very sorry for not updating for so long, but school's can be my bitch for too long xD And yet, here I am, with another short chapter. D: I feel bad. Really bad D: I'm almost done with the next chapter, where someone special will appear : So... yah. And just so you know, critiques still FTW 8D

**Chapter Two**

**-**_Variance_

One more day has passed, but this time Alice made Ichigo go to school, even though she was going to stay home again.

But on the next day she had to go. She didn't tell the truth to the teachers, lying about having medical problems with her leg.

During Maths, she passed a not to Ichigo and it said,

_We gotta go hunting after school._

The orange haired teen's eyes widened, as he passed his answer.

_Are you INSANE!? You can't fight hollows in this condition!_

Alice made a grimace, writing down again.

_I'm fine, I can leave my gigai whenever I want._

He answered it again.

_You know I didn't mean this..._

Alice sighed.

_I said I'm fine._

Ichigo seemed angry after reading this.

_Yeah right..._

Alice groaned and started writing back.

''Kumiko-san!'' someone yelled next to her, and the girl's eyes widened, seeing the teacher's torso next to her desk. ''Give me that note right this instant.''

Alice frowned and handed her a piece of paper to the teacher.

''Let's see... Blue pen: What are you up to? Pencil: I'mma throw a party at my place next week. Blue: You insane?! Pencil: Geez, calm down 'dude'. Blue: What's wrong with you...? Pencil: Many things. Yer gonna come earlier and help me with the preparations. Blue: I don't have a choice, do I?'' the teacher finished reading all of this, accenting on some words. ''The mister with the blue pen sure is mature, but the pencil user...''

She walked and sat on her chair.

''Kumiko-san, Kurosaki-san, detention after school, again.'' she demanded, pushing her glasses.

After humiliating her in public, Alice wished she could jump on her and slay her with her zanpakuto. Calling her immature indirectly...Thank goodness she exchanged the notes, because if she didn't, there would be a big problem with the mention of 'hunting', 'hollows' and 'gigai'.

She shot a quick glance at her friend, only to see him sweat-dropping in relief and humiliation at the same time.

Of course, after classes they received a long and boring lecture about rules and after that the teacher made them go and bring some heavy boxes in her own room.

''What are you going to do with this party?'' Ichigo asked her, remembering the note.

''Next week, Saturday night.'' she simply answered.

''You were serious?'' his voice was louder now.

''Yeah, why not?'' she kinda laughed.

''I can't believe it... how can you be like this?'' he laid his head on the desk, not really wanting an answer.

''Come on.'' Alice spoke, taking her bag.

''Hmm?'' Ichigo mumbled, looking at her lazily.

''Let's go.'' she rolled her eyes and Ichigo got up and followed her, knowing that it's impossible to change her mind.

Both of them ended up walking around the park, searching for hollows, following Alice's cell phone hollow-detector.

''It's useless..'' Ichigo mumbled both of them panting from all the running.

''Man, I feel so tired while running in a gigai...'' Alice complained.

''Is this cell broken or something?'' Ichigo asked, staring at the out-numbered red points on the display. ''If I understand how this thing works, we are supposed to be hollows.''

He only heard a groan as a response from Alice, but right after that a huge earthquake interrupted their conversation, followed by howls. Both of them reacted quickly, leaving their gigai form.

''Come on!'' Alice yelled as Ichigo followed her towards the enemy's direction, hesitation showing by his actions.

''Alice, I can handle this, just go-''

''Oh, shut up. I said I'm okay.'' she cut him off, drawing out her katana.

In the end he gave up and both of them fought together, even is he didn't like it, nor approve it.

Next chapter PREVIEW:

HintHint:

party...

note...

lock...

Name: The Party

Rating: NC-17


End file.
